Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess
|kanji=ＦＡＩＲＹ　ＴＡＩＬ 鳳凰の巫女 |rōmaji=Fearī Teiru Hōō no Miko |jaairdate=18 Августа 2012 |enairdate= |jadvd=15 Февраля 2013Volume 36 Bonus Page |endvd=10 Декабря 2013http://www.rightstuf.com/1-800-338-6827/catalogmgr/Wwl3t6DcGLFuKpYnUp/browse/item/99643/4/0/0 |length=1 час 26 мин. |director=Фудзимори Масая |script=Сого Масаши |studio=A-1 Pictures |distro=Shochiku Co.,Ltd. |image gallery=yes }}Fairy Tail: Жрица Феникса — первый фильм, основанный на серии аниме и манги Хиро Машимы "Хвост Феи". Премьера фильма в Японии состоялась 18 августа 2012 года. DVD и Blu-Ray были выпущены 27 ноября 2013 года. Описание Fairy Tail gets a request that flew in with a request of apprehending Geese, a bandit group leader. Natsu and the others, who are looking forward to the big reward, set out to the place included in the request. However, because of a mistake Lucy made, they let Geese escape right in front of their eyes. With the request failed, Lucy, who is depressed by herself, meets a mysterious girl named Éclair and a strange bird named Momon on her way home. Éclair somehow lost her memory, and the only thing she remembers is that she must deliver the Phoenix Stone in her possession somewhere. Éclair, who hates Magic, doesn't want to cooperate with Lucy and her friends. With the secrets being hidden within the Phoenix Stone, this marks an another great adventure for the Mages of Fairy Tail. Содержание In the Fire Village, a ceremony to seal the two Phoenix Stones gets interrupted as it is attacked by a group of Magic troops who kill every Mage. During the attack, a wounded village chief teleports himself and Éclair to a safe place where he tells her to bring the Phoenix Stone to Kalard in the Boundary Forest, dying shortly after. Back at the destroyed village, two soldiers retrieve the other Phoenix Stone and give it to their leader. After receiving the old man's instructions, Éclair starts running for her life until she falls unconscious. Some time later, in a port town of Negura, Team Natsu accepts a job request posted by the town's mayor, with the mission being to capture Geese, a leader of a bandit group. During their fight against Geese's men, Geese manages to get away, angering the mayor who ends up refusing to pay the reward since the mission was a failure. Meanwhile, in the Magic Council Headquarters, the Council members are holding a meeting with the Guild Masters to discuss about a mysterious Magic Power related to Zeref in the northern territories of Fiore. In break time, Makarov comments that the meeting took too long and requests Gajeel and Panther Lily to investigate the mysterious power. Returning home, Lucy encounters Éclair and her birdlike companion Momon. Upon passing each other, Éclair collapses to the ground so Lucy brings her to the Fairy Tail guild hall to recover. Hearing a premonition from Carla, Éclair leaves to enter the monster-filled Boundary Forest. Lucy and her friends offer to accompany Éclair to protect her. Éclair then tells them about her aversion to Mages and Magic but reluctantly agrees in the end. Meanwhile, in the Principality of Veronica, Prince Cream hires Carbuncle to capture Éclair who has the other Phoenix Stone in reward of 400 million Jewels plus fees of protecting the duration of the ceremony. In a bar, as Cannon and Coordinator comment about the nature of the job, Dyst sends Chase to track down and capture the girl and declares that they'll put their guild's reputation at stake as he telekinetically lifts his drink and cheers with his guildmates, not realizing that their conversation is being eavesdropped by Gajeel and Panther Lily on the other side of the bar. Concurrently, in a train, Natsu and his friends travel to the magnificent city of Rose Garden, where they enjoy their free time except for Éclair, to whom her duty is the most important. In the Hills Hotel, Lucy, Éclair and Momon get attacked by Chase just as Lucy finishes taking a shower. Lucy then grabs Éclair and Momon and escapes the hotel room from Chase. The group soon gets rescued by Natsu, Gray and Happy. After the attack, Lucy asks Éclair if she knows who the attacker was and accidentally gets nude when she stands up, embarrassing herself and the others. Éclair tells Lucy and her friends that she has amnesia and remembers that she must bring the mystical Phoenix Stone in her possession to a Mage named Kalard living in Boundary Forest. They eventually reach the remains of Kalard's House to find out that he was long dead. Through a holographic message, Kalard reveals himself to be Éclair's father and tells her about a spell he created to dispel the stone's cursed magic. Upon hearing her father's message, Éclair starts crying but is then comforted by Lucy, who tells her she had the same experience. After that, Éclair starts to warm herself towards Fairy Tail and requests them to fulfill her father's last wish. Shortly after returning back to the guild, the guild hall gets attacked by Carbuncle Mages who manage to kidnap Éclair and take her stone. Fairy Tail's master Makarov Dreyar as well as Gajeel Redfox and Panther Lily then arrive with the news of Carbuncle's activity. The guild learns that there are two Phoenix Stones, one of which is in the possession of Prince Cream, who plans to combine the stones and summon the Phoenix, granting him immortality. Team Natsu, along with Gajeel, Panther Lily, and Juvia Lockser go to Veronica to rescue Éclair, defeating Dyst's subordinates there but not Dyst himself. Meanwhile, Cream combines the two stones and tries to burn Éclair as a sacrifice. Momon then arrives and manages to free her but such act causes him to burn to death. As Cream summons the Phoenix, Dyst blasts him away to attain immortality for himself. The Phoenix is then revealed to be a giant, metal monster, which starts destroying everything around it. In order to obtain its blood for eternal life, Dyst starts climbing on its back. Shortly after, Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe arrive to assist their fellow Mages in stopping the Phoenix. Natsu follows Dyst and defeats him in the end but the Phoenix still continues to rampage the country. After Natsu defeats Dyst, more Fairy Tail members arrive, assisting the others in destroying the monster. The Phoenix then forms a large energy ball in order to obliterate the entire world. Makarov arrives in Veronica with the rest of Fairy Tail, who begin attacking the Phoenix. Makarov gives Erza the Sacred Arrow, created by Kalard and stolen from the Magic Council, being capable of destroying the Phoenix Stone and the Phoenix. Meanwhile, Éclair tells Lucy that she has regained her memories, telling her that she is immortal, having been living for 400 years after drinking the phoenix's blood to survive the raid on her village where Cream's ancestors took one of the stones and formed Veronica. Makarov explains that, by destroying the Phoenix Stone, it will kill Éclair along with the Phoenix. Despite Lucy's protests, Éclair accepts her fate. Erza then fires the arrow into the Phoenix's eye where the Phoenix Stone is located, with Natsu jamming the arrow further through until it pierces the stone. Upon the destruction of the Phoenix, Éclair's body fades away and her spirit ends up reunited with Momon's as they ascend to the sky, together forming the guild mark of Fairy Tail. The film ends as Natsu consoles the grief-stricken Lucy over Éclair's death, comforting her with his words and holding her close to him. In the aftermath of the Phoenix' rampage, people of Veronica start rebuilding their homes, surviving members of Carbuncle sit among the ruins while Fairy Tail members start repairing their guildhall and Lucy smiles as she spots Éclair's spirit among the townsfolk in Magnolia. Персонажи в Порядке Появления Битвы и События *Команда Нацу vs. Бандиты Гиса *Нацу Драгнил и Грей Фуллбастер vs. Чейс *Хвост Феи vs. Карбункул *Нацу Драгнил vs. Дьюст *Грей Фуллбастер и Джувия Локсар vs. Кэннон *Гажил Рэдфокс vs. Чейс *Эрза Скарлет vs. Координатор *Нацу Драгнил vs. Дьюст: Реванш *Хвост Феи vs. Феникс Использованная Магия, Заклинания и Способности Магия * * ** ** *** |Za Naito}} ** ***Призван Златой Бык, Телец ***Призван Царь Зверей, Лев ***Призван Льющий Воду, Водолей ***Призвана Придворная Дама, Дева * |Disuperu}} * |Ēra}} * ** ** ** * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * |Regurusu}} *Магия Выравнивания * * * |Wōtā}} * |Ganzu Majikku}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** ** * * |Hai Supīdo}} * * ** *** * * ** |Yami no Ekurityūru}} * * * ** |Yami no Ekurityūru}} * |Pāpuru Furea}} * |Majikku Kādo}} Заклинания * * * * |Ransu}} * |Furoa}} *Регулус: Воздействие *Душа Зверя ( Bīsuto Sōru) *Водяное Тело * |Shīrudo}} *Душа Сатаны (サタンソウル Satan Sōru) *Лечебное Заклинание Небесного Дракона * |Cōrudo Ekusukaribā}} * * |Aisu Kyanon}} * * * *Тёмное Писание: Умерщвление *Тело Молнии *Рука Зверя: Рептилия * * |Hanmā}} Способности *Мастер Фехтования *Рукопашный Бой * Доспехи * * *Доспех Сражений *Доспех Косы * *Доспех Мультимечей * * *Огненный Доспех Оружие *Копья *Мечи *Метательные Ножи *Нож *Когти *Выдвигающееся Лезвие *Священная Стрела Предметы *Камень Феникса *Ключи Звёздных Духов **Ключ Златого Быка **Ключ Царя Зверей **Ключ Льющего Воду **Ключ Придворной Дамы *Шар Пролог: Первое Утро A 12-minute prologue to the movie, Prologue: The Sunrise, was released as an extra for the DVD release of Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess, and was bundled along with the Special Edition of Volume 36 of the Manga. It was first released on February 15, 2013. This story was also published as a 30-page one-shot chapter, which was bundled with tickets for the Fairy Tail: Priestess of the Phoenix movie, for those who had purchased them in advance. Интересные Факты *Though the movie chronologically takes place after Fairy Tail has reclaimed their old guild hall, there are several continuity errors regarding character design, as this movie predated several character redesigns which took place in the Grand Magic Games arc: **Elfman sports his "delinquent" appearance, rather than having his more muscular look post-training for the games. **Juvia altered her appearance once again during the Grand Magic Games arc to have longer, wavy hair and a slightly different set of clothes, but the movie shows her with the curled hairstyle and mink clothing she had prior to the games. **In addition, several secondary characters, such as Jet, Droy, Max, Warren, and Laki have the color schemes on their clothes altered from their usual appearance. Max and Laki's hair colors also appear slightly off in the movie, as Max's hair is brighter and Laki's hair is darker. *The movie provides a rare glimpse of how Erza uses Requip Magic to store her various outfits and armors, showing that she uses an interactive monitor similar to Archive Magic. Ссылки en:Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess Категория:Фильмы Категория:Требуется Перевод